vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elodie (Long Live the Queen)
Summary Elodie is the main protagonist in the visual novel Long Live the Queen. She is a fourteen-year-old princess who had recently experienced the death of her mother, and as a result, her father has recently called her back from boarding school so that she can begin proper training and be crowned queen when the time is right. Along the way, Elodie discovers her families heritage as Lumen or those with magical powers. Elodie can then chose to work on her magical skills as well as everything else, while still trying to run a country, all at the age of fourteen. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically and with weapons. At least 9-A with magic, possibly higher Name: Elodie Origin: Long Live the Queen Gender: Female Age: 14-15 Classification: Human, Lumen, Princess/Queen of Nova Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Can sense magical auras), Enhanced Senses (Can see with her eyes closed, can sense things happening behind closed doors), above average Pain Tolerance, Magic, Weapon Mastery (Polarms and swords), Skilled Archer, Incredibly Charismatic, Skilled Improviser, Skilled Strategist, Skilled Swimmer and Climber, Healing, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Contortionist, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Light Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation with physical poisons, Clairvoyance via dreams and divination, Possibly Water and Earth Manipulation, Summoning and Paralysis Inducement (Can use these abilities alongside other Lumen, though it’s unknown if she can do this on her own) Resistance to Light and Darkness Manipulation (Can see in the darkest cave and can stare into the sun without going blind), Mind Manipulation (Had learned to block outside magic affecting her mind), Magic, Life Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement. Attack Potency: Street level physically and with weapons (Is trained with various weapons on this level), at least Small Building level with magic (Stated that a Lumen could easily sink a wooden warship), possibly higher (It only takes three Lumen to take down an entire fleet) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (Can outrun trained assassins and magical beasts, dodged an arrow shortly after hearing only the noise of the moving arrows) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class, Small Building Class with magic Durability: Street level, higher with armor, Small Building level with magic shields Stamina: Above Average Human (Can outlast skilled swordsmen, and defeat several in a fight, was still able to fight after a spell leeched her of life) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons, likely tens of meters with her magic and bow Standard Equipment: Magic scepter, sword, polearms, bow and arrow, pet falcon, dog and horse, her Lumen crystal, several poisons. Intelligence: Likely Genius (Is very knowledgable in many different fields, including battlefield medicines and herbs, as well as general lore about the world around her. Can easily learn new subjects and advance in them very quickly, and can manage to run an economy and understands the ins and outs of her countries economics. Is a skilled strategist and combatant, being able to fight those with much experience in the field of combat, even in a magical duel, when she hadn't even been using her magic for a year. Has the mindset to run a country at the age of 14) Weaknesses: Her youthful energy can make her reckless at times. Others Notable Victories: Bolt Crank (Eat-Man) Bolt's Profile (Both were 9-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Long Live the Queen Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Healers Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Summoners Category:Paralysis Users Category:Scepter Users Category:Military Characters Category:Musicians Category:Tyrants Category:Dancers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Magical Girls